


A Very Merry Arrow Christmakkuh

by jesileigh



Series: Holiday Themed Fic [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hanukkah, Holidays, Presents, christmakkuh, holiday fluff, text generator strikes again!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesileigh/pseuds/jesileigh
Summary: The team celebrates Christmakkuh together in the Arrow Cave and Oliver gives Felicity the Secret Santa surprise of a lifetime.





	

Oliver yanked the door open only to be greeted by Felicity scowling at him, her arms laden with packages and bags.

“Seriously?” she deadpanned. Oliver gallantly gathered the precariously stacked boxes from her, following her down the stairs to the lair. Near the Christmas tree in one corner, Lyla and Thea were sitting on the floor near Sara. The little girl was building a block tower and knocking it down over and over again to a chorus of cheers. Rene sat a few feet from them, watching with a kind of wistful longing in his eye as the little girl played. At the table, John and Curtis were already digging into the multitude of dishes when Felicity and Oliver approached.

“What did you bring?” he asked, depositing the cargo on the conference table and making a move to look inside one of the bags. She swatted his hand.

“No peeking,” she said shortly. Oliver gave her a mischievous look and she raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head. “You’re in rare form today.”

“It’s Christmas,” he offered with a shrug, as though that was the only explanation for his jovial mood. He’d always been a fan of the holidays.

“And Hanukkah,” Felicity reminded him with a jab at his chest.

“And Hanukkah,” he agreed. “Which is why I made these for you and Rory.”

Oliver reached around her and peeled back the tin foil on one of the plates of food that covered the table. Felicity all but squealed in delight.

“Latkes!” she wasted no time in grabbing one and taking a bite, sighing as she chewed and looking utterly fulfilled as soon as she’d tried it. “Oh, Oliver--they taste just like--”

“Your Bubbe’s?” she nodded eagerly. “That’s because it’s her recipe. Your mom sent it to me a couple of weeks ago so I’d have time to practice.” He watched as her eyes lit up with awe and couldn’t help but think--he was such a sucker for Felicity Smoak and he knew without a doubt that there was nothing in the world he wouldn’t do to keep that look on her face.

“What do we have here?” John asked, leaning over to get a look at the platters nearest to them. Felicity offered him a package from one of the bags.

“I brought cookies!” she announced, shooting Oliver a dirty look when he wrinkled his nose. “Don’t worry. I _bought_ them.” And she jabbed an elbow into Oliver’s ribs.

“Ow,” he said, dramatically rubbing his side as though she’d really hurt him. Felicity rolled her eyes and shook her head at him with a smirk.

She reached back into the bag in front of her and pulled out a small white box with a green ribbon on it and held it out to him.

“So I know we drew names for secret santa this year, but I picked these out for you around the time of your inauguration and I never got around to giving them to you.” Oliver took it from her to untie the bow and take off the lid. Inside was a pair of square, white gold cufflinks with a small arrow stamped in the bottom right-hand corner, the tips of which had a tiny emerald inlaid.

“They’re beautiful, Felicity,” Oliver said, holding one up to get a better look. “And subtle. Very subtle,” he added with a wink at her.

“Pren-ents!” Sara shrieked, running to them and making grabby hands at the stack of gifts at the end of the table.  Oliver bent down to scoop her up, pressing a kiss to her chubby cheek.

“You don’t think there’s a present here for you, do you?” he teased her. Sara fixed him with a know it all look.

“Santa bring me aaaaalllllll the presents, Uncle Ollie,” she told him.

“Hmm, you really think so?” he said with mock skepticism. “Are you sure you were a good girl all year long?” Sara nodded very seriously.

“Well Aunt Lissie thinks you were,” Felicity told her, holding out a gift wrapped in shiny purple paper. The toddler squealed in delight and tore into it, tossing the paper over Oliver’s shoulder as she went.

“Is a bug!” she exclaimed, poking the box with her finger. “Is a yellow bug!”

“It’s a Bee Bot,” Felicity explained. “A robot bee. You push the buttons to tell it what to do and then it moves.” She turned to Lyla and John who had come over to watch, adding with marked enthusiasm, “It teaches toddlers basic, introductory programming!”

Lyla, John and Oliver all exchanged amused glances as Felicity busied herself with opening the package and taking the pieces out. She sat down on the floor and Oliver let Sara down to join her as the two of them explored the new toy.

“Only Felicity would give a two year old a present that teaches them computer programming,” John chuckled. Felicity narrowed her eyes at him and shook her finger.

“Hey! Getting girls into STEM is very important, Mister. You’re welcome.” John put his hands up in surrender and Felicity returned to playing with Sara and her new robot.

“Oh are we doing presents already?” Thea asked, joining the growing crowd. “I had Rene.” She pulled a gift bag out from the pile and handed it over. Curtis found his and gave it to John and Felicity pointed out Lyla’s while Sara tried to chase her toy underfoot. Everyone got to work unwrapping their presents and thanking each other as they showed them off.

“What about Felicity?” Lyla asked, picking Sara up before she could trip anyone else.

“Oh yeah, who was her Santa?” Thea asked.

“That would be me,” he said, holding a purple bag out to her. She took it and tilted her head curiously as she plucked the tissue paper out, then pulled out a heather gray hooded sweatshirt. The corners of her mouth twitched into a confused smile and she raised an eyebrow at Oliver in question as she turned the hoodie to show it to the group.

“Smoak Technologies?” she asked.

“I designed the logo myself,” Oliver said proudly. She grinned and pulled the hoodie on, laughing a little at how she seemed to drown in it. “It will shrink when you wash it,” he assured her. She did a little twirl to show it off and clapped her hands together.

“I love it!” she said.

“I’m glad,” he told her. “The rest is upstairs.”

“The rest of what?” she asked. Oliver gave her the same mischievous look he’d given her when she came in and began to head for the elevator.

“The rest of your present,” he said, hitting the up button and holding the door as he waited for her to join him. She hesitated for a moment, regarding him with extreme suspicion, but he tilted his head toward the waiting elevator to urge her on, so she gave in and followed him inside.

“What’s going on, Oliver?” she asked as the doors closed before them. He rubbed his hands together and cleared his throat.

“So all summer you talked about how much you miss building and inventing, but you weren’t sure you wanted to go back to Palmer Tech. And I know that you’ve always dreamed of launching your own tech start up someday.”

“So?” she asked with a shrug, and Oliver simply smiled at her as the elevator slowed and came to a halt.

“Close your eyes,” he instructed. She met his gaze and bit her lip, but did not comply. He rolled his eyes at her stubbornness and moved behind her, using one hand to cover her eyes for her. “Close. Your. Eyes,” he repeated. She wordlessly balked at him, but when the elevator doors opened she did allow him to put his other hand on her shoulder to guide her out.

“Oliver--” she began to protest, but he leaned close and whispered against her ear.

“I’ve got you, I promise. Do you trust me?” She nodded and let him lead her through what had been his old office until they were standing in the entryway to the main room. “Okay. Ready?” Felicity nodded again and took a deep breath. “3...2...1...open!” Oliver pulled his hand away from her eyes and Felicity gasped, her hand flying up to cover her mouth as she took it all in.

The main room of what had once been his campaign headquarters had been completely transformed. Metal tables and shelving along with all manner of tech equipment took up most of the space. Shelves of tools and materials were meticulously organized and labeled across one wall and a computer system rivaling even her Arrow-Cave set up all shone sparkly and new before her. Felicity turned to Oliver, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

“What--what _is_ this?” she managed.

“Welcome to the Smoak Technologies Research and Development lab,” Oliver grinned, waving his hand in front of him. Felicity’s eyes filled with tears as she stared at him in shock.

“But _how_ ?” she breathed out. “ _Why_?” Oliver’s gaze softened as he looked down at her, taking in how she was trembling and entirely overcome with emotion. His hands came to rest on her shoulders, trying to help her calm down a bit.

“Felicity, I knew the moment I met you that you were going to change the world. That you were going to make it better. For so many people. You’re so brilliant and kind and big-hearted--I just thought that after everything you’ve gone through this year that it was time something good happened for you. You deserve to have your dreams come true.” She continued to gape at him, entirely shell-shocked and he chuckled as he reached up to wipe away a tear that had escaped.

“I just don’t understand how you--” she turned to look back at the equipment and Oliver laughed again as he realized what she meant.

“Curtis and Cisco,” he explained. “They helped a _lot_.”

“And by help he means we told him what to buy and he bought it,” Curtis added, and Felicity jumped as she realized the rest of the group had joined them in the old office, all watching her with huge grins on their faces.

“So how did I do?” Oliver asked, and Felicity sniffled, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of the hoodie she was still wearing.

“Oh Oliver,” she said breathlessly. “It’s _perfect_.” She pushed up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek before she leaned into him and rested her head on his chest. And even though his breath hitched as he breathed her in, he allowed himself to wrap his arms around her in a hug, following it up with a kiss pressed to her temple.

“Happy Hanukkah, Sweetheart,” he whispered against her hair, and she just held on even more tightly, as though she was willing him to understand every word she was too shocked to speak aloud. They stood there for a moment, just holding each other, before Oliver gave her a little push towards her new lab. “What are you waiting for?” he asked. “Go look around.”

Felicity, not needing to be told twice, took her time wandering around and exploring, babbling animatedly to herself about this piece of equipment or that. The rest of the group simply watched as she took it all in.

“Oliver?” Felicity asked after she’d made her way around the room. “How the heck did you afford all of this?” Curtis tilted his head and looked to Oliver for the answer, apparently not having thought about it either. Oliver just shrugged.

“I sold the porsche. It was just sitting in storage anyway,” he explained. Felicity’s face fell at that as she looked at him over the top of the monitor between them.

“But you loved that car!” She insisted, looking a bit upset. Oliver shook his head.

“Not nearly as much as I love seeing how happy you are right now,” he told her. Felicity blushed and she pulled on her hoodie strings, fidgeting and twisting them around her finger nervously, her brow doing that crinkly think he so loved.

“I just--I don’t know how I can ever thank you enough for this,” she said, her voice heavy with emotion and gratitude. “This is incredible. _You’re_ incredible.” She came back around the table and launched herself back into his arms again, holding onto him tightly. The two of them seemingly forgetting that they were surrounded by other people.

“Well it looks like Ollie wins Secret Santa this year,“ Thea sighed, reminding them of the presence of the group and making everyone laugh.

“This year, next year--all the years,” Felicity agreed, resting her chin on Oliver’s chest so she could look up at him.

“You deserve it,” Oliver said. “I can’t wait to see what kinds of things you come up with in here. And you’ll have your own name on your inventions instead of mine or Ray’s. As it should be,” he added proudly. And her face lit up again at the idea.

“Let’s go eat too much food and watch Christmas movies,” Felicity sighed, her arms still wrapped around Oliver. He nodded his assent and the two of them lingered to admire the lab for just a moment more before they followed the rest of the group onto the elevator.

 


End file.
